Destino
by RocioFri
Summary: Tengo 22 años. Vivo en París. Mi nombre, Sasuke Uchiha. Mis ilusiones y deseos han sido destrozados, no creo en algo como el destino o el amor verdadero. ¿Coincidencia? El haberte encontrado ahora no significa nada para mí, Yamanaka Ino.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo creador, la historia es de mi total autoría.

**Advertencias:** Contenido OoC (Out of Character). AU (Alternate Universe).

* * *

**.**

**Destino**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿**Qué tan ciertas son las coincidencias?

Es irrelevante creer en algo en el que muchas personas suelen llamar, con grandes anhelos, como destino. Es acaso que… ¿todos tenemos un camino ya predestinado? Lo consideraré como algo obsoleto, porque en realidad que es absurdo. Una persona no puede ir por la vida cuidando sus pasos de algo que ni siquiera sabe si sucederá.

El destino, futuro (o como prefieran llamarle toda esa gente que se conforma con la ensoñación de vanas ilusiones), me temo que no es real. No, no existe. No es que sea escéptico, simplemente me parece paradójico la simpleza de las personas mediocres al resignarse con aquello.

Tal vez, muy en el fondo, sea algo de envidia.

Celos porque quizá yo tengo ningún tipo de ilusión, ambición, deseo, sueño… Nada.

Prefiero ir vagando a través de las reglas de la sociedad, que se fuerza por enmascarar una especie de ideología en cada individuo. Y yo… yo no soy nadie, no pertenezco a ningún lugar.

¿Cómo es que llegué hasta este punto? Recordar los conflictos que me obligaron a escapar de mi hogar, cuando hui como un cobarde y me trasladé a París, me hace sentir un extenso vacío en mi ser que me provoca una confusión de nostalgia y furia. Vivir en una ciudad totalmente diferente de lo que había estado acostumbrado a vivir, donde encuentras otro tipo de personas muy distintas de las que uno puede ver en Japón, fue sin duda, un hecho que trajo una serie de conflictos intrapersonales.

En Francia podría percibirse un ambiente de cultura combinado con un escenario artístico. Los ciudadanos, al parecer, presumían de elegancias… Sim embargo, no dejan de ser la misma escoria.

Viviendo falsamente… Irónicamente. ¡Como si yo no viviera en una mentira más!

Cada vez que hago esta reflexión, llego siempre a la misma conclusión. Tristemente, termino comparándome con los demás, siendo como el resto de ellos. ¡Yo también tenía sueños! La música era mi fortaleza, las notas y la melodía de los instrumentos me hacían sentir tan bien, tan vivo… me hacían ser más humano.

¿Adónde se ha ido mi vida?, ¿por qué me abandonó aquella que juró estar siempre a mi lado? Y con ello, me refiero a la música.

"_Prodigio, eres un genio con gran talento musical"_

Casi todas las personas que conocía, solían repetirme aquellas palabras con fingida sonrisa, como si de verdad se importaran por mí o mis sentimientos. Lo peor, es que solo alimentaban mi ego.

Aunque me esfuerce por olvidar esa parte amarga, se empeña por enterrarse en un lugar en mi memoria, como una cruel pesadilla que nunca acaba.

"—_Ya estás grande para seguir con esas estupideces. Olvidate del violin, es para maricas."_

Era mi sueño.

Él destruyó todo lo que me hacía feliz… mis instrumentos, inclusive mi propia madre. Todo, deteriorado por las mismas manos.

"—_¡Felicidades! Has cumplido 18 años, ya tienes la edad suficiente para hacerte cargo de los departamentos comerciales"._

La incoherente sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aún ahora, me quema la cabeza; quisiera borrarla, desaparecerla, de la misma forma en que las fotografías familiares se extinguen en el fuego, ardiendo en llamas. Es imposible, aunque se intenten borrar las formas físicas, los recuerdos perduran por mucho más.

A los dieciocho años, deseaba otra cosa para mi futuro. Aun guardaba un poco de esperanza, en donde la guitarra emana un sonido incomparable, el piano y su armonía me empapaba de alegría, y el violín con su dulce melodía, me embriagan hasta los confines de lo más florecedor. Eran mi salvación, lo que más anhelaba… pero me abandonaron.

Me los arrebataron cruelmente, cuan niño le roban su felicidad al quitarle un dulce. Así me sentí, pequeño e indefenso. Yo, todavía era un niño en ese entonces.

¿Qué quién soy ahora? Nada es diferente a como era antes.

¡Oh!, es verdad. Existe una variable que me distingue del pasado al presente. Ahora estoy solo.

Cuestiones que me torturan continuamente, bajo la mirada de la Luna que se ve alumbrada en mi ventana. La luna de Francia.

Tengo veintidós años. Vivo en París. Mi nombre, Sasuke Uchiha.

De madre francesa y padre japonés. Desconozco el escenario que se encargó de cruzar las vidas de mis padres, a decir verdad, no conozco mucho de la vida pasada de ambos, tampoco es como que me interesara. Mis padres se divorciaron apenas yo nací, curiosamente, quedé al cuidado de mi padre (razón principal por la cual no sabría reconocer la gentileza y los brazos cálidos de una madre). La gente tiende a juzgarme, tachándome de un ser con frio corazón, sin ninguna moción ni sensibilidad humana; me lleno de una ridícula satisfacción al escucharlos profanar de esa manera tan vulgar, pues si piensan eso de mí, es porque nunca se han topado de frente con Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre con el corazón de hierro y sangre tan helada, capaz de paralizar a cualquier ente demoniaco. Él, el encargado de hacerme miserable por largos, y desesperantes, veinte años, infundiendo temor y poder sobre mí y cualquiera. Ese hombre, es mi padre.

De mi madre no sé nada más que su nombre y su nacionalidad. Mikoto, era de la forma en que Fugaku se dirigía hacia ella, mientras sostenía su fotografía, llorando acerbamente cada noche, suplicando por su regreso. No tengo la remota idea sobre el motivo que los obligó a separarse, pero al ver a mi padre lloriquear de esa manera, pude entender que incluso la más delicada mujer tiene el gran don de emancipar al más poderoso hombre. Y todo por amor.

¿Amor? Ni si quiera sé lo que significa eso. ¿Qué cosa es?, ¿se come?...

Descubrí entonces, que fuera lo que fuera, jamás querría acercarme al amor. Una mujer pude ser alguien muy peligroso.

Cuando mi padre falleció, una cuarta parte de las acciones (de sus tantas tiendas departamentales) pasaron a mis manos. No era nada comparado con el gran poder que le fue heredado a mi hermano mayor, pero aun así era lo suficiente como para llevar una vida cómoda y permitirse uno que otro lujo. Cuando Fugaku murió, creí que sería libre, dentro de mí podía celebrar su partida. Mi momento de júbilo era tan grande, que ni si quiera me presenté a su funeral, y me importa un bledo si ahora mismo sueno cruel.

Sin embargo, tras los primeros meses de la muerte de Fugaku, todo cambió de nuevo. Todo dio un giro en retrospectiva cuando un brazo de avaricia rodeo mi hombro.

Itachi, mi hermano mayor por cinco años, con apariencia madura y porte elegante, siempre dispuesto a humillar al pobre y alabar al rico… otra mierda más, una grande y apestosa. Me avergüenza el enorme parecido que me une a él; el cabello oscuro, los ojos ónix, facciones varoniles, pero sobre todo, la misma sangre Uchiha corriendo por nuestras venas de manera sincrónica. El lazo familiar era gigantesco y a la vez grotesco. No me decepcioné cuando él quiso arrebatarme de mis decisiones empresariales, ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando intentó comprarme, obviando su codicia ante el dinero.

Mierda. Una vez más me veo sumergido en mis delirios.

No abandoné Japón, me exiliaron, eso era diferente.

Ese hombre, mi hermano, estaba dispuesto a todo con el único fin de incrementar su poderío. Su avaricia de convertirse en el completo dueño de todo cuanto pudiera tener en sus garras, estrujando su corazón.

"—_No importa cuánto me cuestes, te necesito fuera." _

Sus palabras todavía me rasgan. Dolía porque le guardaba cierta admiración.

Ridículamente lo llegué a tomar algo así como un ejemplo a seguir, mas nunca lo demostré. No puede ser llamado decepción si no lo manifiesto, ¿cierto?

"—_¿Qué te parecen… 500 euros mensuales? Yo mismo tomare la responsabilidad de depositarte esa cantidad a donde quiera que te encuentres."_

Acepté. Por miedo.

Efectivamente, tenía un inmenso terror de alimentar la mezquindad de Itachi, imaginar verlo perecer frente a mis ojos, tal como sucedió con nuestro padre, atiborraba mis entrañas de pavor. A diferencia de Fugaku, mi hermano sí me importaba.

Fue fácil aceptar la propuesta, yo no estaba interesado en liderar ningún tipo de comercio, además, ya tenía un lugar predispuesto. Francia rápidamente llenó mis pensamientos, suspirando por una lee ensoñación de encontrar a mi madre para conocerla por primera vez, en carne y hueso, ya no admiraría una vieja fotografía.

"—_Confía en mí, Sasuke."_

Y esbozó la misma sonrisa fingida, remarcando la primera oración con demasiada exageración.

_**Confía en mí.**_

Aun ahora, creo en ti Itachi.

**.**

**.**

Con veinte años llegué a una nueva ciudad, con un aspecto aniñado y sin ninguna experiencia, aparentemente. Abordé la inmensidad sin nada más que los engreídos 500 euros en mi bolsillo. En ese entonces, era un muchacho descuidado, pero ahora, sigo siendo igual de desinteresado que antes.

Nada me importaba, no tenía ideales, ni mucho menos, una persona que me acompañara.

Experimenté grades dificultades para relacionarle con las personas, las cuales siempre me excluían con la mirada, juzgándome de pies a cabeza, pero eso nunca me molestó. Ellos no tuvieron la dicha de vivir lo que yo, claramente, era superior en cuanto a intelecto, mientras que ellos eran solo una bazofia. No es que quisiera entablar amistad con alguno de esos seres ineptos… simplemente, resultaba indispensable intercambiar una que otra oración, con el objetivo de comprar comida o cualquier otro producto básico.

¡Ni puta idea de cómo hablar francés!

Tenía dinero, demasiado diría yo. Sin embargo, escatimaba cuidadosamente lo que me enviaban, con la firme idea de usarlo en algo que realmente valiera la pena y me hiciera volver a adquirir las ganas de vivir. Un violín, tal vez.

Pese a todo, lloré.

Nunca, tras tanta tragedia persiguiéndome, había derramado una lágrima de desconsuelo, que yo recuerde, tampoco de niño lo había hecho.

¿Llorar por alguien que solo conoces su rostro por medio de un cristal?

Cómo, ni por qué. Lo desconocía totalmente. Una vez más, mis ilusiones se hicieron añicos frente a mí.

Tantas preguntas formuladas para una vez que la encontrara, para enfrentarla y pedir explicaciones… ¿Por qué no luchó por mantenerme a su lado?, ¿acaso no tenía el mínimo interés por mí?, ¿nunca se preguntó si yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien sin ella?

No es que me hubiera hecho falta las palabras de aliento o las caricias de una madre, porque realmente desconocía el significado de todo ello. Pero aun así, la oración seguía amordazándome.

"—_Votre mère est norte"_

Todo acabó. Se derrumbó.

Una vez más, mi destino se empañaba en se destruido. Desde entonces, jamás tuve el ánimo de volver a tocar, ni de comer alguna canción.

"_Tú madre está muerta…"_

Me duele admitirlo. Ella, sin conocerla, la amaba.

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Nota importante: no sé hablar francés. Si está mal escrita la oración, pido mil disculpas.

Gracias por leer.

Un review me animaría mucho.


	2. I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo creador, la historia es de mi total autoría.

**Advertencias: **Contenido OoC (Out of Character). Tal vez habrá mucho, más del que yo pudiera desear. AU (Alternative Universo)

* * *

**.**

**Destino**

Capítulo I

**.**

* * *

**.**

**T**odos los días me dirijo al mismo lugar, con la misma despreocupación en mi rostro y el mismo sentimiento de repulsión hacia la escoria de la sociedad.

¿Hasta dónde me permitiría vivir como ahora lo hago?

Tengo 22 años, no tengo trabajo, no estudio y curiosamente tengo mucho dinero. Eso me hace diferente de los demás, no se me puede comparar con aquella masa proletarizada que se parte el lomo trabajando 8 horas diarias para conseguir algo de dinero y saciar necesidades como el hambre. No soy como ellos, porque mientras esa gente se esfuerza yo me rasco las pelotas, y yo tengo más dinero del que pudieran tener.

La vida es muy injusta ¿No?

Son las 5:00 p.m. y yo permanezco sentado a unos metros de distancia de la Torre Eiffel, observando el ir y venir de las personas, de vez en cuando me permito contemplar sus rostros y tratar de averiguar sus emociones. Esa, era mi rutina de siempre.

Un suspiró y entonces soy capaz de escuchar una suave voz a lado mío. Me dedico a girar un poco mi cabeza, sólo para darme cuenta de aquel ser que estaba haciendo mucho ruido.

Entonces la miro. Tomando miles de fotografías a la Torre y exclamando admiraciones por la belleza de la misma. La examino nuevamente, esta vez con un poco de más cuidado, ella es una mujer rubia, bastante peculiar, extraña y atrevida.

Me recuerda a alguien, el parecido es increíble.

_—_Es ella.

Estoy completamente seguro que se trata de ella, podría apostar mi vida. ¿Cómo fue que la conocí? No recuerdo exactamente, mentiría si dijera que recuerdo con exactitud cada etapa de mi vida.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mi madre me dio a luz hace 22 años; para ser más preciso, mi nacimiento tuvo lugar en la ciudad de Osaka –Japón- durante una calurosa madrugada de verano en el mes de Julio, día 23, año 1992. Era por demás el calor, que estoy seguro que mi madre sudaba, más por el hecho del aumento de la temperatura ambiental que por los dolores infernales del parto.

Irónicamente, no sé hasta qué punto alguna de las palabras antes mencionadas tengan algo de veracidad, pues realmente estoy ajeno a ello; no obstante, resulta ser satisfactorio imaginar que fue de esa manera, creer que mi madre –inclusive mi padre- esperaban con añoranza el día de mi llegada a este mundo. Aunque realmente no sea de ese modo.

Estoy consciente que desde el primer momento que respiré, comencé a sufrir. Ese era mi destino, el tan preciado futuro que muchas otras personas vislumbran con gran alabanza, en cambio para mí, sólo era mierda y más mierda.

Según palabras de las propias experiencias de Itachi, nuestra madre apenas fue dada de alta del hospital tras haberme concebido, huyó; y después de ese penoso suceso comenzaron los trámites del divorcio, ocasionando que aquella mujer escabullera a Francia.

Justo ahora no me siento cómodo de seguir llamando a esa señora como "madre" pues no por el simple hecho de parir te convierte en una, o eso fueron las oraciones que Fugaku me expresó cuando yo tenía incontables 3 años.

Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi infancia, y los pocos que conservo son muy lamentables. Todos los niños del pueblo celebraban fiestas en compañía de sus amigos, incluso solo les bastaba con salir a la calle para divertiste. Era entonces cuando yo los observaba tras el borroso cristal de la ventana de la sala de la casa donde vivía; sin ningún amigo, sin fiestas de cumpleaños, ni mucho menos juguetes.

¿Por qué ellos eran felices? ¿Por qué sonreían con tanta facilidad?

Podría decirse que el único que me hacía compañía era Itachi; también desconozco si él sufría de la misma manera que yo, pues siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, o al menos la conservaba para mí, tal vez por ello y únicamente por aquello es que conservo una admiración profanada a mi hermano mayor, porque, a sabiendas de la crueldad y de la maldad que invadían la pureza de mi padre, Itachi siempre me defendió de sus maltratos.

Siempre recordaré todas esas veces que mi hermano dio la cara por mí tras las travesuras que realizaba, y es que, era sólo un niño hambriento de curiosidad sobre el mundo exterior, y con todas las cualidades que caracterizan a un pequeño yo me mandaba ciertas bromas que en su momento no entendía por qué lograban enfadar tanto a Fugaku, y por ello, mi hermano siempre terminaba echándose la culpa de lo que yo mismo ocasionaba, siendo así, víctima de terribles palizas que nuestro perfecto padre le brindaba.

Para nosotros dos nunca existieron palabras de consuelo, frases de éxito en nuestros logros, ni mucho menos caricias de amor. Al contrario, todo eran palabras infundidas por odio e indiferencia, miradas frías y calculadoras y golpes.

Así fuimos criados y educados.

No obstante, una vez cumplidos mis 5 años me vi en la necesidad de ingresar a la educación inicial, misma en la cual conocí a un ser que siendo tan diferente a mí, me brindó un apoyo y por primera vez, una gesto sincero, a quien me atrevo a llamar como mejor amigo. Un chico de personalidad extravagante, ojos de un azul risueño y un singular cabello rubio; su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al principio me costó trabajo interactuar con él (a decir verdad, siempre tuve dificultad al relacionarme con los demás niños, lo atribuyo al hecho de que constantemente estuve encerrado dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación) y, aunque en algunas ocasiones yo solía rechazarlo él nunca me abandonó.

_—Soy Naruto y quiero ser tu amigo._

Una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro.

_—No seas tan tímido ¿cómo te llamas?_

Con la inocencia más bella que pudiese tener alguien de esa edad.

_—Sa-Sasuke._

Recordar mi timidez en ese tiempo, me provoca una gran repulsión ahora. Soy reservado, pero jamás tímido.

_—¿Quieres jugar?_

Únicamente asentí en silencio, tomé su mano y partí junto con él. Desde ese día, el preescolar se convirtió en algo que quería volver a repetir continuamente, ya no más soledad, por fin contaba con un amigo que me enseñará todo aquello que nunca supe. Como un abrir y cerrar de ojos los años pasaron y él se convirtió como en un hermano más, con tanta facilidad como pestañear un sinfín de veces.

Él hablador yo callado. Él siempre alegre yo siempre serio. Él optimista yo negativo.

Una combinación inusual, pero una excelente relación amistosa. Con el tiempo descubrí que no era el único con problemas, Naruto también escondía tras esa sonrisa una cara de sufrimiento, y lo que lo hace más pulcro, siempre fueron sus ganas de querer salir adelante, no importase si el mundo se derrumbara a sus pies, él siempre encontraría la manera de triunfar.

_—Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres._

Me confesó cuando ambos teníamos alto grado de conciencia sobre el giro tan patético en que se tornaban nuestras vidas. Ya ambos, chiquillos de 10 años.

_—Hm._

¿Esperaba acaso que le diera una palabra de aliento? Yo nunca antes las había recibido, por ende, desconocía como expresarlas.

_—Eres un tonto. Se supone que debes decirme algo que me ánime, Sasuke._

_—Tú eres el tonto. Al menos tú tuviste la fortuna de conocerlos y convivir con ellos hasta los 7 años._

_—Al menos tú, aún tienes a tu padre._

_—Hmp. ¿Eso es un padre? Tonto, Naruto._

Totalmente opuestos, pero eso no significaba que existiera algún secreto entre nosotros. Ambos sabíamos a detalle el sufrimiento del otro, teníamos esa confianza.

_—¿Quieres jugar Resident Evil?_

_—¡Por supuesto, Sasuke! Eso es lo genial de tener un amigo rico._

_—Sólo estás conmigo porque tengo la Play. _

Naruto, a diferencia mía, proviene de una familia humilde que debido a la muerte de los padres del rubio –demasiado escandaloso- quedó al cuidado de su padrino, un hombre de gran madurez, posiblemente con más años que Fugaku, y que me cuesta describir su apariencia física. Naruto lo tacha de pervertido, pero es cosa que no suele interesarme, lo asombroso de aquel hombre llamado Jiraiya es su fortaleza de trabajar arduamente (tal vez más horas de las estipuladas por la ley), él era un empleado de mi padre y era consiente de como éste lo esclavizaba con grandes jornadas laborales, pero Jiraiya no se resistía, ni una sola queja salía de su boca en vista que necesitaba el dinero para mantener a Naruto.

Nuevamente el destino. ¿Quizá el destino se había encargado de juntar mi familia con la de Naruto de ese modo? No lo sé.

Para ser el año 2002, y con la nueva tecnología avanzando y cubriendo todos los alrededores de Japón, yo contaba con bastantes aparatos novedosos; entre ellos la Play Station (que en su momento fue la causa de ser envidiado por varios de los chicos de la escuela), también tenía una computadora la cual no usaba muy seguido, mi vicio se vio reflejado en la consola de videojuegos que compartía con mi inseparable amigo. Naruto se pasaba todas las tardes en mi casa al terminar el colegio, jugábamos horas y horas, después tonteábamos, peleábamos, reíamos (sí, Naruto me hizo sonreír por primera vez, gracias a él esos momentos de antaño fueron más llevaderos); y antes de que el Sol se ocultara por completo él partía, con el único fin de que mi padre al llegar a casa del trabajo no lo encontrara, porque al ser de diferentes clases sociales, Fugaku nunca me permitiría entablar relaciones con gente que no fuese adinerada como lo éramos nosotros.

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke! _

Aunque nunca tuviera una fiesta de felicitación como la gente normal, Itachi siempre se encargaba de darme un abrazo y recordarme los años avanzando sobre mí.

_—Me pregunto qué es lo que te regalará el viejo por haber cumplido 13 años. _

Él nunca me llenó de amor, pero para solventar su culpa me llenaba de un montón de aparatos tecnológicos correspondientes a la década del 2005, pretextos con lo que pretendía reemplazar el cariño de padre-hijo.

_—Padre, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke._

_—Ah ¿lo es? _

Ni si quiera me hacía sentir algún sentimiento, su olvido y poco interés en sus hijos ya era algo tan común como respirar.

_—¿Lo olvidó? _

Itachi intentaba banalmente sacar un poco de la sensibilidad de aquel hombre y que se mostrara más infalible conmigo.

_—Sí._

Finalmente lo declaró sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su voz.

Pero entonces pasó, me mostró lo más hermoso que mis ojos pudieron contemplar, quedé maravillado al instante en la curvatura de su figura, cautivado y casi embobado se presentó ante mis ojos, entonces y sólo entonces, fui capaz de sentir mi corazón palpitar tan rápido como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

_—Ten, ese es tu regalo. _

Me entregó un estuche negro que expedía un olor de cuero amargo. Me propuse a aspirar profundamente aquel olor, era parecido al aroma de Fugaku, igual de chocante. Pero mi percepción cambió cuando abrí el embalaje y tuve la fortuna de tocar con mis dedos un pequeño instrumento de madera.

_—¿Un violín?_

Confundido un poco. ¿Por qué me regalaría aquello? Pero no puede negar que fue una experiencia un tanto excitante.

_—¿No te gustó? Puedo comprarte otra cosa._

Su voz tan fría que lograba erizarme la piel.

_—No, está bien._

Estaba más que bien. Realmente fue algo maravilloso, creo que eso fue lo más cercano a alguna emoción de amor o aprecio que pude sentir hacia alguien, o en este caso, hacia algo, pues claramente se trataba de un objeto material. Con 13 años y con el violín en mi mano, me decidí a recibir clases particulares para poder aprender a tocar a la perfección, era un artefacto tan hermoso y bellamente tallado que no quería lastimar sus cuerdas con armonías desbordantes y asquerosas; no, yo quería recitar lo más hermoso y perfecto, hacer de algo bello más bello aún, y con esa idea firme en mi cabeza me adentré a un mundo que me atrapó, fue entonces cuando la conocí. Era hermosa, delicada, elegante y fina, jamás me había topado con algo igual a ella: la _música._

Aprendí tanto como se me fue posible, siendo eso mi única ambición, lo único que me provocaba sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo. No satisfecho con tocar únicamente el violín, comencé a comprender la guitarra y posteriormente a acariciar el piano. Entendí que la música es una excelente compañía que no se permite ser celosa, y eso me satisfacía. Podía tocar tantos instrumentos como yo hubiera querido, tenía el don de hacerlo, no por algo todos me llamaban _Prodigio Musical._

En ese sentido mi vida ya no era tan lúgubre, tomando un poco del optimismo que caracterizaba a Naruto, me tumbaba todas las noches sobre mi cama para apreciar lo que me rodeaba. Tenía un amigo, un hermano que velaba por mi bienestar, una doncella como la música, un padre déspota que me colmaba de obsequios lujosos, realmente no estaba nada mal.

Pero un año más tarde, Itachi me sorprendería con un suceso que sinceramente no esperaba que aconteciera y aún ahora me ocasiona temblar de terror y pavor.

Ese día ya era bastante tarde, pasaban más de las 11 de la noche y nuestro padre no regresaba a casa; por la ventana el frio se filtraba desde fuera y la expresión que cubría el rostro de Itachi todavía me es difícil de descifrar, era algo parecido como un maniático pero a la vez sus ojos esbozaban sinceridad, fue un semblante bastante extraño, pero lo que me aterró no fue él, sino el lugar a donde me envió.

_—Sasuke, ¿quieres conocer a mamá?_

Con eso capturó mi total atención. ¡Claro que quería, jamás la había visto antes, ni si quiera tenía idea de las facciones de su rostro!.

_—Yo sé dónde la puedes encontrar, Fugaku la oculta._

La voz de él era tan bajita, como si me estuviese revelando un cruel secreto, uno muy oscuro y maldito.

_—¿Dónde?_

La adrenalina me invadía y mi insensata curiosidad me gritaba que lo averiguara.

_—En el sótano. Ella está ahí, ve antes de que llegue Fugaku._

_—¿Ahí?_

_—Ve y descubrirás la razón por la cual él se encierra todos los días._

Ciertamente, entre nosotros nunca nos referíamos a él como nuestro "padre". Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Itachi que me hacían desconfiar, una corazonada que me anudaba miedo.

Recuerdo haber dado pasos ligeros mientras me encaminaba hacia el dichoso lugar, acompañado de unas gotas de sudor que surcaban por mi frente, esa sensación de intranquilidad no me abandonaba, pero extrañamente quería comprobar las palabras que antes se me fueron dadas; para bien o para mal, quería hacerlo. Cuando bajé las escaleras en la perpetua oscuridad del sótano, tragué saliva pesadamente, y con un ligero temblor en mis rodillas, encendí la luz.

_—¡Qué demonios…!_

Fue lo que susurré con mi respiración agitada por el momento. Era en verdad algo espantoso, tenebroso y perturbador.

En la pared frente a mí se podía apreciar cientos –si no es que miles- de fotografías de una sola mujer, dichos retratos tapizaban todo el muro sin dejar ninguna parte de éste expuesta. Las fotografías revelaban diversos gestos y posturas, pero una única mujer, apareciendo en unas sonriendo, en otras enfadada, en otras llorando. Pero aquello no era todo, también habían sobre el suelo incontables cartas escritas en _manuscrita_ que posiblemente fueron realizadas por la misma mano de ella, y si no fuera poco, en los otros muros que rodeaban aquella pared se encontraban textos escritos en plumón.

Me acerqué un poco para cerciorarme que aquello no era mentira o un loco sueño. Efectivamente, comprobé que era real, y que los textos no solo eran escritos con tinta, también estaban hechos con algo rojizo que pudiera ser sangre.

_"Mikoto vuelve._

_Te extraño, no puedo sin ti._

_Mikoto, sin ti prefiero morir._

_Mataría a todos por estar contigo._

_Mataré a Itachi y a Sasuke._

_Mataría a los niños por ti_

_Vuelve, Mikoto"_

Posteriormente descubrí lo asqueroso. Existían unas manchas más, las cuales expedían un olor repulsivo ¿Eso era semen? Sí, lo era. Asqueroso.

Desprendí una de las tantas fotografías que mostraban la sonrisa de aquella mujer y pude contemplarla. ¿Ella era mi madre? Podía verse su rostro blanco y delicado, su cabello oscuro como la noche y tan largo que la fotografía no pudo mostrar el fin de éste. Era hermosa.

En el silencio de admiración pasó lo inimaginable.

_—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?!_

Esa voz, tan llena de maldad me logró erizar todos los vellos de mi piel, causando que se me enchinaran todos los poros de mi cuerpo. Lo único que en ese momento (y lejos de la vista de él) que pude hacer, fue esconder la fotografía que resguardaba entre mis dedos dentro de mi bolsillo izquierdo.

Y lo que daba más miedo no era precisamente aquella escena de esquizofrenia, sino la mirada con la que me infundía mi padre.

_—¿Crees que estoy loco?_

Me sonrió de lado y caminó hasta mí, podía declárame como muerto.

_—¡¿Por qué mierda no estás respondiendo?!_

Las palabras se me fueron, me quedé mudo y eso él lo desconocía. Lo que enseguida hizo Fugaku fue golpearme tan fuerte que podría decirse que la mano de él comenzó a arderle. Luego de ese suceso nunca más tuve buenos recuerdos relacionados con él, en realidad, nunca tuve ninguna memoria grata con mi padre.

Los años siguieron avanzando y yo resguardaba mi ferviente amor por la música, todos los días sin fallar me dedicaba un tiempo para practicar, tocando mis propias canciones, siendo feliz de ese modo. No obstante, la monotonía de mi vida giró bruscamente, de nuevo.

Fue en el 2007 cuando conocí una nueva adicción: el Internet.

Itachi que a sus 20 años fue reclutado por el dictador y llevado a la guerra, es decir, Fugaku lo capacitaba para que en un futuro fuera el heredero de todos los comercios pertenecientes a la franquicia Uchiha, trabajando con él, fuera el responsable de contratar Internet en nuestra casa.

Claramente el Internet de esa época no era nada comparado como el que actualmente conocemos, pero aun así representaba toda una maravilla que obviamente solo la gente pudiente se permitiese aquel lujo y yo me aproveché de ello.

Sin ningún conocimiento de cómo funcionaba aquella red virtual, tuve que experimentar hasta tal punto de alterar el funcionamiento de la computadora en varias ocasiones, pero simplemente me compraban otra y ya. El dinero era abundante en mi familia.

Y un suceso en especial marcó mi vida. Gracias a Internet pude conocerla, a ella. Y esta vez no me refiero a la música, en esta ocasión se trata de una mujer. Una chica peculiar, extraña y atrevida, de la misma edad que yo.

Enamorándome así, de una persona que conocí a través de un ordenador, y de alguien que vive en otra ciudad donde no vivo yo.

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado. Este segundo quedó un poco largo, me estoy proponiendo escribir partes más largas y no tan cortas como acostumbro, pero si resulta ser algo tedioso no duden en avisarme.

Sé que todavía no aparece Ino en sí, pero esta será una historia de mucho romance y mucho drama. No podía a hacer que apareciera Ino así como así, además creo que es muy conveniente relatar un poco de la vida de Sasuke para que de ese modo, todo lo que en adelante sucederá se pueda entender y tenga relación.

Como dije, esta historia tendrá mucho drama, por eso es que agrego a Itachi dentro de la lista, simplemente porque es un personaje muy importante para la vida de Sasuke, y quiero aclarar que en ningún momento habrá sentimientos de amor de Ino a Itachi, ni de Itachi a Ino. Este fic será 100% SasuIno.

Finalmente, si bien dije que actualizaría el martes pero no puedo hacerlo. Tanto el Lunes como Martes estaré saliendo y no tendré tiempo de hacerlo, y no quería subir la actualización un día después de lo estipulado, prefiero hacerlo antes.

Sin más aclaraciones, espero sus comentarios y su buen recibimiento.

Trataré de contestarles por P.M. Pero aun así, me gusta siempre mencionar en cada capítulo a los lectores. Gracias eternas.

Inochan-Uchiha, Uchiha Adry, NightWishes27, livinthe5Hdream, konakari-na.

En especial un eterno agradecimiento a NightWishes27, por brindarme tu ayuda en cuanto al francés, no dudaré en recurrir a ti para que me auxilies en cuanto al idioma.


	3. II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo creador, la historia es de mi total autoría.

**Advertencias:** Contenido OoC (Out of Character). AU (Alternate Universe). Lenguaje con groserías.

* * *

**.**

**Destino**

Capítulo II

**.**

* * *

**.**

**D**ecir que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, es una vil excusa que de vez en cuando suelo utilizar para aliviar los dolores mentales que someten mi juicio. Pero como todo y nada, esa cura es banalmente superficial. Esa cura no es saludable, me hace daño y provoca que los sentimientos se agolpen en un hielo inquebrantable en mi ser.

Perpetuar los días de sufrimiento, es volver a vivirlos. Pero más que dolor, considero un hecho patético visualizar a aquella chica como protagonista de mis memorias adolescentes.

¿Quién era ella?

La contemplo como alguien inepta, materialista, desvergonzada, débil, llorona, escandalosa. Alguien que se convirtió en una basura social.

Pero aun así, a sabiendas de todo ello. ¿Por qué carajos no puedo olvidarla?

La conocí a los 15 años. Desgraciadamente, mi estúpida curiosidad por saberlo todo me orilló a visitar uno de esos foros virtuales donde la gente publica cualquier pendejada, sintiéndose 'dioses-todo-poderosos' (mis bolas).

Debo admitir que yo era igual de estúpido, pues no niego lo que fui. Me registré en ese espacio, comencé a propagar en mi perfil fotografías que tomaba de mis instrumentos, eso me hacía sentir una inmadura tranquilidad. Yo también me sentía un 'dios-todo-poderoso' al igual que el resto… por un breve momento me sentí parte de un algo, creí que era aceptado por una abundante masa de personas que no conocía. No obstante, nunca comenté otros espacios virtuales, no visitaba el de otras personas, no seguía a nadie; así que mi foro se encontraba tan vacío como mi vida real.

Fue hasta una noche que, divagando en internet después de que Naruto se largara de mi casa, encontré un comentario en una de mis fotos.

"_Woah! Pro ke ÏnKrëIibl3, thü tokas?!"_

Al momento que lo leí, dejé que mis facciones se tensaran en incomprensión. ¿Quién rayos escribía así de vulgar? Tuve que leer varias veces para poder comprender lo que intentaba comunicar.

Pensé en responderle, en reclamar la desorganización de sus letras y exigir que para la próxima utilizara un diccionario… si es que conocía cómo usarlo.

Tras ese detalle, por inquisición innata, me atreví a visitar su perfil. Vi su foto, al instante sentí algo extraño en mi estómago, aún desconozco cuál fue mi primera impresión hacia ella.

Rubia, de grandes ojos celestes, quince años, tonalidad pálida, con efusiva personalidad. Características comunes de alguien tonta. Su nombre era Ino Yamanaka, Yamanaka parecía ser su apellido, uno bastante común en Japón. Me sentí con el derecho de invadir su privacidad, ella había hecho lo mismo conmigo, yo solo regresaba ese favor que nunca pedí.

Su cuenta estaba atiborrada de fotos que parecían ser tomadas por ella misma, con una cámara de baja calidad y con mensajes de superación personal que se atrevía a publicar con vergonzosas faltas de ortografía.

Las fotos solían ser de todo.

Flores. Animales. Insectos. Lugares. Paisajes. Personas.

Tenía una temática por semana.

La forma en que reaccioné, fue comentar una de sus fotos, la más antigua, la más fea.

"_¿Por qué no aprendes a escribir bien? Antes de tomar fotografías, deberías capacitarte para no ser retrasada" _

Después de eso sonreí, orgulloso de mi acción. Pasó un día de ello, chequé mi computadora para sesionarme de alguna respuesta suya, pero nada. Al día siguiente hice lo mismo, no encontrando ninguna señal de ella. Esperé por más días, incluso semanas, siendo completamente ignorado.

Había pasado de mí, eso me molestó. La odié. Estaba acostumbrado al olvido, pero era ridículo que una persona que no conocía también se divirtiera de esa forma conmigo. No lo iba a permitir, nadie se burlaba de mí… nadie.

Llené la mayoría de sus asquerosas fotos de comentarios ofensivos. En cada una hacía un recalque sobre el poco intelecto que poseía. Mi intención era hacerla llorar, regresar la humillación mil veces peor.

Por la cara que traía en ese tiempo, Naruto dedujo que algo no estaba bien conmigo.

—_Oye viejo… ¿pasa algo? —me preguntó con sincera preocupación._

—_Hn._

—_Sasuke, hablo en serio. Últimamente estás muy distante —hizo una pausa—, siempre eres así, siempre tienes cara de amargado…_

_Fruncí el ceño._

—_¿Algo te molesta?, ¿peleaste con tu padre? _

—_Olvídalo. _

Naruto me conocía, él sabía que muchas veces mi mal humor era causado por Fugaku… también había sido provocado en muchas ocasiones por Itachi. La corporación Uchiha estaba absorbiendo con su humildad, lo percibía y eso también me enfadaba.

A los quince años todo me molestaba. Toda la maldita vida me enfurecía. Dejé de frecuentar tan seguido a Naruto, y aunque antes aborrecía la soledad, a esa edad me parecía algo atractiva. Era como si ningún humano encajara con mis sueños, con mi personalidad o conmigo; todos me parecían ser tan idiotas, aborrecía la vida buena que llevaban, me enfermaba lo cursis que eran… o quizá simplemente envidiaba las muestras de cariño que ellos tenían y yo no podía tener.

—_Es tu culpa —me aseguró Naruto—. Extrañamente, resultas ser muy popular para todas las chicas, todas quieren tenerte cerca, quieren abrazarte y hasta besarte. Si no aprovechas eso, déjame decirte que eres un idiota. _

Podía notar algo de celos en su voz. Por favor, ¿él me envidiaba por eso? Pero qué clase de mierda tendría en la cabeza, nadie podría envidiarme a mí.

Naruto pasaba a visitarme solamente los días viernes y sábados. Al parecer había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo entre semana, por ello se habían reducido las horas que pasábamos jugando a la play, charlando de tonterías o haciendo alguna irrelevancia. Aunque sabía que era algo cruel, yo no podía evitar sentirme superior ante él, sabiendo que él tenía la necesidad de trabajar para poder si quiera alimentarse, mientras yo podía tener cosas lujosas sin tener que forzar un dedo. Estaba mal, pero de alguna forma me hacía sentir bien. Pensar en las cosas materiales que tenía era una recompensa a todo el cariño que él había obtenido de sus padres y yo no.

En ese sentido y en mi soledad, comencé a practicar con el violín. La música fue mi salvación. Mi conciencia me advertía a gritos en la especie de monstruo que me estaba convirtiendo, poco a poco renunciaba a mi sensibilidad. Mas cuando sentía la música vibrar el cuerpo de Elizabeth, mi violín, me trasformaba en un ser completamente diferente. Una persona capaz de amar algo y de recibir afecto. Elizabeth me daba amor y yo le daba amor a ella con cada canción que componía con su sonido.

¿Por qué llamé así a un artefacto de madera inmóvil e incapaz de sentir? Porque Elizabeth lo era todo para mí.

Con esa creencia y con mi soledad creciente, sin Itachi y sin Naruto, me encerré en un mundo que había forjado para mí, como un refugio a dónde acudir, donde pudiera liberar algunas de mis emociones. Escuchar música me aliviaba, me hacía encontrar algo de parsimonia.

Para una persona normal, supongo que llorar se habría convertido en un lamentable hábito que repetir muy seguido, pero para mí no. Aunque tuviese la necesidad en algunas ocasiones, y mis ojos amenazaran con sucumbir ante la flagelación de mi vida, no me permitía derramar ni una lágrima. Dentro de mi universo, regido por leyes, estaba prohibido llorar. Hacerlo, me convertiría en un alguien débil. Me prometí no ser así, por orgullo.

Me adentré en mis propios intereses: la música y el internet. En ese entonces, algo llamado "Messenger" estaba en auge y apogeo. Era un algo con lo que podías chatear a través de un correo electrónico. No, no era algo como lo que actualmente llamamos Facebook, era mucho más entretenido. Mucha gente pasaba horas y horas chateando con muchas personas. Yo tenía una cuenta, me conectaba diario, pero como era de esperarse, no hablaba con nadie.

Cierto atardecer, un 7 de Octubre, cerca de las 6 p.m. (y me rio irónicamente, pues aun cuando han pasado los años, recuerdo exactamente la hora y la fecha), recibí una invitación para aceptar la amistad internauta de una chica… era Ino Yamanaka.

Esa tonta incapaz de escribir correctamente. La acepté, por el simple capricho de querer seguir molestándola con base a su discapacidad. Al instante ella me envió el primer mensaje en línea.

No sé cómo describirme precisamente ahora, recordar esa faceta de mi vida me provoca escalofríos y terribles ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que memorizar la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones?

**.**

07 de Octubre del 2007

Ino Yamanaka: ¡Hooolaaaa! ;) 6:00 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: … 6:05 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: ¡Cielos!, ¡Hola! 6:06 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: … Hola. 6: 13 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Hasta que me contestas… ¿cómo estás? 6:13 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: ¿? 6:19 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Sé que sigues conectado ò.ó 6:25 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un zumbido.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un zumbido.

Sasuke Uchiha: ¿qué quieres? 6:44 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: ¡Pffff! Hablar contigo, qué más. Quiero conocerte, saber quién eres, qué haces ;) :D 6:46 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: No es divertido. 6:50 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Mmm… ¿el qué? 6:51 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un guiño.

Sasuke Uchiha: Hablar contigo. 7:01 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Aaaaa… lo dices porque te escribo sin ninguna falta de ortografía… ¿a que sí? 7:03 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: que por cierto, tus comentarios me ofendieron mucho. 7:03 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: ¡NO SOY YONYA! 7:04 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: tonta* 7:04 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Yonya... 7:05 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: ¡JUM! Error de dedo 7:06 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Oye, ¿tú tocas violin? 7:07 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: violín* 7:13 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un zumbido.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un zumbido.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un zumbido.

Sasuke Uchiha: ¡Deja de hacer eso! Lo odio. 7:46 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Deja de tardar tanto y respóndeme. Quiero conocerte. 7:48 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Por qué? 7:49 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: porque te quiero violar, jajajajaja 7:50 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Enferma. 7:51 p.m.

**.**

Hablamos por varios largos e intensos minutos. No me despegué de la computadora hasta las 11 p.m., cuando ella tuvo que despedirse.

Ino Yamanaka resultó ser una distracción algo divertida. Porque era eso, era una distracción que me ayudaba a olvidar por breves instantes todo lo malo. Al final ese día no le conté nada sobre mí, ella tampoco siguió insistiéndome, por lo contrario, sus dedos hablaron por ella y de ella.

Así se repitieron con constancia los días. Me conectaba siempre a la misma hora, para encontrarme con ella y escuchar sus estupideces sin ton ni son. Yo seguía remitiéndome a contestar con monosílabos de manera muy cortante, prestando poco interés en lo que solía contarme, evitando hablar de mí y mis aficiones.

Pero sobre todo, cuidaba con solemnidad no crear un vínculo afectivo con Ino, cosa que para mí mala fortuna, sucedió. La primera vez que comencé a llamarla con su nombre de pila fue en Diciembre 23, prácticamente ella me obligó a hacerlo, insinuando que sería un bonito detalle para navidad, y… por primera vez, mostré un poco de mi interior, siendo transparente con algo de miedo, pero a la vez con diminuta confianza, que tras varios segundos de escucha, incrementó.

**.**

Ino Yamanaka: Intentalo, no es difícil, o si? 8:35 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Yamanaka, cuando te conocí, tu escritura daba vergüeza. Con cada acento que no pones, dañas mis ojos. 8:47 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: jajajskajska, alguien que escribe "vergüeza" no esta en condiciones de pedirme que escriba bien. 8:56 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: vergüenza* 8:56 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Nooo! Ya no es tiempo de retractarse. Ademas, sabes que me da mucha flojera poner los acentos adecuadamente. 8:58 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Si lo haces, prometo que te llamaré 'Ino' 9:02 p.m.

Ino Yamanka: ¡Ok! Tú ganas, señor perfecto. 9:05 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha envió un zumbido

Ino Yamanaka: ¡Sasuke!, ¿qué mierda?, yo sí te respondo a tiempo. 9:08 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Error de dedo. 9:10 p.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Ino. 9:11 p.m.

Ino Yamanka: ¡OMG! Viniendo de ti, hasta se ve elegante. Es como un hermoso regalo post navidad. 9:11 p.m.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un guiño.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un zumbido.

Ino Yamanaka te ha enviado un zumbido.

Ino Yamanaka cerró sesión.

Ino Yamanaka inició sesión.

Ino Yamanaka: ¿Sasuke?, ¿estás bien? 0:34 a.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Me preocupas… 1:12 a.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Ino… 1:15 a.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Es cierto lo que dices?, ¿de verdad te preocupas por alguien como yo? 1:22 a.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Yo te importo? 1:22 a.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Sasuke, ¿no es obvio? Eres mi amigo, aunque no te conozca la gran cosa, sé que eres más sensible de lo que tú mismo crees… ¡Por favor Sasuke!, yo te quiero, y por lo mismo siempre voy a desear lo mejor para ti. 1:24 a.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Quiero que siempre sonrías. Aunque no he visto tu rostro puedo imaginarme que posees una hermosa sonrisa. Más allá de tus tontas respuestas cortantes, sé que tratas de no contarme sobre tu vida. 1:26 a.m.

Ino Yamanaka: Pero está bien. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque quiero tener una amistad sincera contigo, quiero que seas tú quien se abra a mí. Si tú quieres contarme de ti, con mucho gusto te escucharé, si no quieres, entonces lo entenderé. Pero que quede claro que así como yo confío en ti, tú puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu amiga. 1:27 a.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Ino, quiero contarte una pequeña historia. 1:28 a.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: Es la historia más triste que quizás hayas escuchado, trata sobre un niño que cuando nació, fue llamado Sasuke. 1:29 a.m.

Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Tienes tiempo? 1:30 a.m.

Ino Yamanaka: ¿Para ti?, ¡todo el tiempo del mundo! 1:30 a.m.

**.**

La forma en que había expresado tan grande muestra de cariño hacia mí. Amistad. Te quiero. Confianza. Fueron palabras que se instalaron en lo profundo de mi ser, calándome incluso ahora.

Logró conmoverme y fue por ello que intenté compartir un poco de mi pasado. Hablándole un poco sobre Fugaku, Itachi y mi ambición hacia los sonidos emanados por la belleza instrumental de Elizabeth y de otros tantos instrumentos que apenas aprendía a tocar.

Recuerdo la sutil oración que me promulgó al final

"_Sasuke sufrió y lloró, pero lo que Sasuke no sabe, es que hay tristezas peores. Sasuke es egoísta y piensa en sí mismo, él no piensa que hay personas que pueden llegar a sufrir más". _

Cuando leí aquello, mi cara se arrugó en un gesto de intolerancia. ¿Qué hay un sufrimiento peor al mío? Quisiera verlo, quisiera toparme frente a frente con la persona que haya sufrido más que yo, si es así, hasta me arrodillo frente a él.

Se lo dije a ella y pareció causarle gracia, pues dejó soltar una carcajada visual.

La odié. Me enojé con ella, despidiéndome al instante para largarme a dormir.

Aún ahora la odio. No la aborrezco por haberme fastidiado de esa forma, o por haber despreciado mi muestra de confianza que tuve para ella, la odio por lo que es.

La odio por haberse metido en mi mente, por haberme contado cada detalle sí misma y ahora conocerla aunque no lo hubiera deseado. La odio por hipócrita.

Ino Yamanaka. Una joven que conocí cuando tenía 15 años. Nacida en el distrito Yamashina en Kyoto. Sus aspiraciones consistían en estudiar fotografía, enamorarse, viajar… Ella deseaba conocer París.

¿Destino? Sea la mierda que sea, yo la odio aún ahora.

Por vivir ella en Kyoto y yo en Osaka.

La odio por mentirosa.

La odio por lo que me hizo.

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

N/A:

Mil años después, pero aquí está. ¿Pensaron que olvidaría este fic?, ¡claro que no!

Disfruto mucho escribiéndolo, pero no había encontrado la motivación para seguir adelante. Ya saben, tanto estrés y tantas cosas por hacer.

Lo que diré a continuación no tiene nada que ver con mis historias o fanfiction. Estoy en el paso final de graduarme de la licenciatura, terminé mi tesis y ya empaste cuatro tantos de mi documento. Hoy los entregué a la Comisión, me dieron fecha para mi examen recepcional, el cual es el martes 12 de julio... ¡El próximo martes!

Mierda, estoy tan nerviosa que las rodillas me tiemblan... Estoy a nada de ser una licenciada en educación.

Espero que todo salga bien, si es así, seguiré escribiendo y publicando.

Y nada, respecto a la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, espero que les guste. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas.

Gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario en la parte anterior: Uchiha Adry, Lexia Hatake Biersack Way, NightWishes27, hime, Llanca, Msdupree22, Mimi y konakari-na.

Les agradezco infinitamente por el tiempo que se toman en leerme.


	4. III

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo creador, la historia es de mi total autoría.

**Advertencias:** Contenido OoC (Out of Character). AU (Alternate Universe). Lenguaje con groserías.

* * *

**.**

**Destino**

Capítulo III

**.**

* * *

**.**

**P**asaron cinco días exactos desde mi última conexión. No me apetecía volver a "chatear" con la mugrosa de Ino, sólo conseguía hacerme enojar en gran medida.

¿Soy egoísta? Ella me lo dijo directamente, y no fue precisamente eso la razón de mi rabia. ¿Alguien con un sufrimiento peor que el mío? Dudo que en el puto mundo exista una persona que haya tenido más desdicha que yo. Eso era lo que no me dejaba tranquilo, porque por más que quisiera, no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa idea.

Al final del viernes, después de haber recibido la visita de Naruto, como era costumbre, decidí ignorar todo mi tormento y conectarme, por mis propios huevos le haría frente a Ino. Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, no me sorprendí cuando vi su estado verde en el Messenger.

Esperé por media hora hasta que ella mandará el primer mensaje.

**.**

Ino: ¡Ey! El joven desaparecido. ¿Dónde habías estado? 10:35 p.m.

Sasuke: ¿Eso importa? 10:40 p.m.

Ino: Claro. Te extrañé, tonto. 10:42 p.m.

Sasuke: … 10:45 p.m.

Ino: ¿Y tú a mí? 10:46 p.m.

Sasuke: No. 10:50 p.m.

Ino: ¡Bha!, qué aburrido eres. 10:51 p.m.

Ino te ha enviado un zumbido.

Sasuke: ¿? Estaba escribiéndote, idiota. 10: 54 p.m.

Ino: Lo sé. Sólo por joder. 10:56 p.m.

Ino te ha enviado un zumbido.

Sasuke ha enviado un zumbido.

Ino: Vaya… Uchiha se rebela. 11:02 p.m.

Ino te ha enviado un giño.

Sasuke: Ya basta. 11:06 p.m.

Ino: Oye Sasuke… perdón, por lo que te dije la otra vez, no quería ser grosera. 11:09 p.m.

Sasuke: Olvídalo. Hablemos de otra cosa. 11:14 p.m.

Ino: Bueno, empieza tú a contarme. Te desapareciste por un montón de días, supongo que tienes un millón de aventuras de que presumirme. 11:15 p.m.

Sasuke: Mmm 11:18 p.m.

Sasuke: Las chicas no dejan de perseguirme. Son molestas. 11:18 p.m.

Ino: Es porque eres guapo. 11:19 p.m.

Sasuke: Como sea. 11:24 p.m.

Sasuke: Ah sí. También una señora me ofreció dinero por acostarme con ella. 11:25 p.m.

Ino: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? O.O 11.26 p.m.

Ino: No puedes decir eso tan tranquilo, es algo serio. 11:27 p.m.

Ino: A menos que… estés intentando jugar conmigo. 11:27 p.m.

Sasuke: Fue verdad. Me pasó anteayer. 11:34 p.m.

Sasuke: Pero la rechacé. No soy prostituto. 11:35 p.m.

Ino: Mmm. 11:36 p.m.

Ino: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 11:36 p.m.

Sasuke: Ya lo hiciste. 11:42 p.m.

Ino: Sasuke… ¿eres virgen? 11:43 p.m.

Sasuke: ¿He? 11:56 p.m.

**.**

No mentía, durante mi adolescencia era continuamente atosigado por las chicas del colegio, por muchachas universitarias, e inclusive por señoras grandes de edad (con proporciones malformadas). Me daban asco, todas ellas.

Por eso en cierta forma, también aborrezco a Ino. Odié el chat de esa noche, todo se me salió de las manos y me dejé llevar, contestando cortantemente a sus preguntas, dándome cuenta que la charla se volvía en medida intensa. Sin explicarme cómo, terminamos hablando de sexo, y eso me excitó. Para cuando terminamos de hablar, cuando los dos estábamos bastante avergonzados como para despedirnos e ir a dormir, yo ya experimentaba una erección.

Al principio fue así, yo respondía tajante. Poco a poco me atreví a preguntarle cosas a ella: ¿cómo te imaginas tu primera vez?, ¿con quién quieres que sea?, ¿en dónde?, ¿dónde te gustaría que te tocaran?, ¿romántico o salvaje?, ¿te atreverías a hacer una mamada?

Fueron algunos de los interrogantes en cuestión por parte de ambos.

Odio a Ino, odio la facilidad que tiene para sacar información sobre mí.

Para el sábado, estábamos tan apenados que decidimos no hablar. El lunes, nuestro tema de conversación fue totalmente diferente, con un giro irreversible de tranquilidad.

**.**

Ino: chico pervertido 8:25 p.m.

Sasuke: Hnm. 8:28 p.m.

Ino: Se acerca tu cumpleaños. 8:29 p.m.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo sabes? 8:35 p.m.

Ino: Lo leí en tu perfil, ¡nya! 8:39 p.m.

Sasuke: Faltan dos semanas. 8:44 p.m.

Ino: te sorprenderé. 8:46 p.m.

Ino: Por ahora te daré un anticipo 8:47 p.m.

**.**

Uno de los mejores regalos que alguien me pudo dar. Si bien, amaba con fervor a Elizabeth cuando mi padre me la regaló, el obsequio de Ino logró mover muchas cosas en mí. Cosas que no podía comprender, me negaba a hacerlo porque dentro de mí ya tenía un presentimiento sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

Ino me había enviado una fotografía suya. Lucían sus grandes ojos celestes, adornados por sus enormes pestañas. Su cabello dorado, parecía brillar con más intensidad en esa caída hacia su cintura. Su rostro, en general, mostraba felicidad. Sus labios parecían gozar de una tierna sonrisa. Su cuerpo se podía apreciar hasta la mitad. Sus manos estaban juntas, como si sostuviera algo, pero en ellas no había nada. Vestía una blusa negra de manga corta, con un escote discreto.

No me gusta admitirlo, pero se miraba jodidamente hermosa.

Ya la había visto en fotos, pero ésta era diferente, era para mí. La guardé de inmediato, como queriendo evitar que aquella fotografía se perdiera en la nada. Traté de ser sincero, le dije sin preámbulo que era bonita. Ella se emocionó tanto que me llenó el chat de emoticones sentimentales.

El día 23 de Julio fue uno de los mejores para mí. Fugaku olvidó mi cumpleaños, como era de esperarse, así que no me enfadó que lo hiciera. Lo que me consternó fue que por primera vez Itachi lo hiciera, ni si quiera me felicitó, cuando anteriormente él se aseguraba de que mi cumpleaños no pasará desapercibido. Era consiente que el trabajo al que era sometido consumía gran parte de sus energías, pero aun así, me lastimó su indiferencia.

En el instituto, Naruto me felicitó y me regaló una playera color naranja. Cuando la vi no pude evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto, pero mi amigo sólo carcajeó ante mi acto. Él sabía a la perfección que detesto todos los colores chillantes, por eso su intención maliciosa de hacerlo. Posteriormente, fuimos a comer hamburguesas, Naruto insistió en pagar.

No debí dejarlo. Gracias a ello se quedó dos días enteros sin comer.

"_—Estúpido, no debes invitar a otra gente a comer, si tú te quedas sin hacerlo. Idiota._

_—Con un 'gracias' hubiera bastado, idiota"._

Me dio remordimiento. Las acciones generosas de Naruto me fastidiaban.

Pero no fue hasta la media noche cuando pude encontrar un poco de paz. Si bien mi cumpleaños culminó a las 12 a.m., no me disgustó que hasta esa hora Ino me buscará en el chat para desearme un buen cumpleaños, no me importó porque esa calma únicamente la encontraba en ella. Ino tenía toda una maraña preparada de sorpresas para mí. Mentiría si dijera que no logró estimular algo dentro mío, porque fue todo lo contrario.

**.**

Ino: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE! 00:13 a.m.

Ino: Aunque... ya sabes, ya se terminó tu día especial. 00:14 a.m.

Ino: Debes sentirte muy feliz. Ya tienes 16 años. 00:14 a.m.

Sasuke: Naruto me regaló una playera horrorosa. 00:18 a.m.

Ino: ¿Tu amigo?, jajaja, eres tan ególatra. 00:20 a.m.

Ino: Cuando una persona te regala algo, es porque también está regalándote sus sentimientos. No te pones a juzgar por el obsequio en sí, no importa si no es de tu agrado, la intención es la que tiene valor. Porque se agradece que la otra persona haya pensado en ti, ¿no crees? 00:24 a.m.

Sasuke: Para mí eso es ser hipócrita. 00:35 a.m.

Ino: Tks. No hay como ganarte. 00:37 a.m.

Ino: ¿qué se siente tener 16 años? 00:38 a.m.

Sasuke: Mmm… Nada. 00:45 a.m.

Ino: ¡Puf! Eres tan insensible. 00.47 a.m.

Ino: Yo ya quiero tener 16. ¿Sabes? Mi cumpleaños es el 23 de Septiembre. Tengo tres deseos que solamente tú puedes hacer que sean realidad. 00:48 a.m.

Sasuke: ¿Cuáles? 00:50 a.m.

Ino: Primero, quiero una foto tuya. Es injusto que tú me conozcas y yo a ti no, qué tal que eres un señor gordo cuarentón. 00:52 a.m.

Ino: Segundo, quiero una videollamada contigo. 00:54 a.m.

Ino: Tercero, me encantaría escucharte tocar el violín en esa videollamada. 00:55 a.m.

**.**

No me dio tiempo de responderle, ya que de inmediato ella encendió su cámara web. Yo no tenía, no porque no tuviera el dinero (por los diablos que sí lo tenía), sino porque nunca me interesó comprar una.

Cuando la vi dentro de mi monitor, moviéndose y riendo, escuchando su voz, no pude ya apartar la vista de ella. Fue como una maldita bruja que me hechizó, porque ya no pude despegar mis ojos de su silueta.

¡Mierda! Su voz era malignamente angelical. No puedo olvidar la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre, con esa delicadeza que me hacía sentir no como un monstruo.

Con cada oración que me entregaba, con cada gesto y articulación, hacia hervir algo dentro de mí, y quemaba como el mismísimo infierno.

Frente a mí estaba ella. Era Ino, era de verdad. Era sólo para mí.

A la 1:30 de la mañana, me cantó "feliz cumpleaños" mientras mostraba un pastel con una vela encendida. Un acontecimiento memorable, aún después de casi 6 años, lo sigo recordando como un tesoro. Y lo odio.

Las semanas pasaron con mucho mayor entusiasmo. Ino se había convertido en la razón de mí incoherente ánimo, que al parecer sólo Naruto notaba.

Mas todo volvió a desfigurarse. Todo fue cayendo a un hueco donde reinaba mi sufrimiento, siendo negro e inerte. Todo lo que llegué a sentir por ella, murió y se trasformó en un efecto de antipatía.

La vida se empeñaba a jugarme malas pasadas, justo cuando más estaba cerca de alcanzar un estado de felicidad, la misma se vino abajo, siendo testigo de cómo era Ino la causante de mis cambios de humor. Estaba molesto, enojado, desconcertado, no sabría cómo explicar todo ese tumulto de sensaciones, que para mí no tenían lógica.

Durante la última semana de Agosto entré al hi5 de Ino, encontrando una imagen que me robó el aliento. No se trataba de algún paisaje, de algún insecto o de algo en específico, se trataba de ella… Ino y un chico. Lo estaba abrazando por el cuello mientras ambos posaban para la foto.

Ino sonreía radiante, como era típico, el otro chico expresaba una sonrisa mal formada, como si no supiera cómo hacerlo. Era de piel muy pálida y cabellos oscuros.

Me llené de rabia, rencor, envidia. No sabría cómo llamarlo en ese momento, pero ahora puedo decir, contra mí, que tenía celos.

Estaba celoso hasta morir de aquel bastardo. Irascible con Ino por crear una red de mentiras. Ella tenía novio y me lo ocultó todo el tiempo.

Quería venganza, demostrarle que todo lo que dije y conocía de mí era falso. Hacerle sentir que en ningún momento confié en ella, que no la necesitaba, que se podría largar a cualquier parte lejos de mí y yo iba a estar perfectamente bien, mejor que nunca. ¡Jodiendo y haciendo cualquier mierda de mí!

Pero en realidad, yo deseaba provocar sus celos.

**.**

Recuerdo con hastío ese fatídico día, si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar todo lo que pasó, desde que desperté, la tomaría. Si tan solo me hubiera negado, si tan solo hubiera podido tranquilizar mi furia, si tan solo hubiera podido deshacer los deseos de venganza… si tan solo no hubiera aceptado a su propuesta, estoy seguro que no tendría razones que me aquejaran ahora. No sería un maldito culpable.

Ese día había un Sol radiante, pero el clima no era caluroso. Contradictoriamente, soplaba un buen aire fresco, pero aun así me molestaba. Tanta luz provocaba que pensará en ella, en su cabello y en sus ojos celestes. Eso me enfermaba.

Fue hasta la clase de educación física cuando quise encontrarme con quien era mi amigo. Toda la clase se encontraba en el gimnasio, donde se jugaba un partido de baloncesto entre chicos y chicas. Más que un simple partido amistoso, parecía toda una competencia sangrienta, cada equipo trataba de dar lo mejor en la cancha para poner en lo alto a su género sexual.

Qué estúpida idea del profesor, aplaudo ante su maravillosa clase, que resultó ser un fiasco. Para ello, solo puedo decir que el señor Maito Gai era un completo fracasado.

Me concentré en jugar un poco. Si bien, aborrecía los deportes y la idea de sudar como camionero me asqueaba, debo admitir que la carga de adrenalina me hacía derrochar algunas emociones, eso era bueno para mí, por mi propio bien. Así que con todo lo que la idiota de Ino había provocado en mí, quise explotar dentro del juego. Estaba muy furioso, y desconocía la razón todavía, eso me fastidiaba.

Eventualmente, cuando mi cuerpo se cansó y empecé a sentir calambres en mis pantorrillas, me detuve para buscar a Naruto. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba, me percaté que estaba charlando con una muchacha de un tosco cabello rosado, pronto la identifiqué como compañera de clase. Él se miraba bastante animado, más de lo acostumbrado, y aun así, me valió interrumpirlo. Poco me importó si era inoportuno.

Le había insinuado al peli rubio ir a jugar con la Play 2 después de clases. No obstante, en mi cabeza no pasó ni por un segundo que era lunes. Naruto trabajaba de lomo a lomo todos los días hasta el jodido viernes. Si bien, nunca me había molestado, ni tampoco era como que él fuera indispensable en mi vida, pero tras las circunstancias con Ino, me encontraba completamente cabreado, y por un momento quise recurrir a los viejos tiempos cuando solo éramos Naruto y yo.

Entonces, fue la chica quien me sorprendió.

Estaba tan apenada y sonrojada que no sabía si tomarla en serio. Apenas podía reconocerla, por más que intentara no concebía recordar su nombre. Me pareció alguien que provocaba lastima y gracia a la vez, con un semblante infantil, era sencillo interpretar sus facciones.

_"—Sasuke-kun… —el color rosado, como su cabello, se agolpó en sus mejillas con mayor intensidad—, ya que el torpe de Naruto está ocupado, ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo? Es decir… yo no sé jugar videojuegos, pero… pero podemos hacer otra cosa, como ir a comer… ver una película… o si tienes muchas ganas de jugar, podemos ir a la tienda de "gamers" en el centro comercial. Quizá puedas enseñarme…"_

Ella no dejaba de hablar tan rápido que apenas y pude entenderle, manteniendo un tono despectivamente meloso, que se me antojaba como para vomitar. Ella hablaba igual que todas esas chicas que me fastidiaban todos los malditos días, que solo conseguían que perdiera la fe en esta insufrible sociedad. Me daban ganas de callarla, decirle que se largara con sus boberías a la mierda si quisiera… yo sólo esperaba un momento a solas con Naruto para poder hablar de… de Ino.

Él pareció comprender mi semblante turbado, me dedicó una mirada que de momento no pude comprender.

Cuando por fin ella cerró la boca, yo acepté.

Ella se sorprendió, Naruto se sorprendió, hasta yo lo hice.

Acepté la invitación de esa chiquilla extraña.

"_—Sasuke-kun… ¿es en serio?, ¿no es un sueño?, o ¿una broma?... Es, ¡es real! _

Había tanto asombro en sus ojos que juré que en cualquier instante se echaría a llorar.

"_—Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿no vas a salir con este tipejo, verdad?, Dile que es una mentira… ándale Sakura, dile… no saldrás con él… dile._

Sakura, ese es su nombre. No es la gran cosa, quizá por eso lo olvido con rapidez. Naruto le dedicaba miradas suplicantes a la chica, esperando ilusamente que ella deshiciera nuestro encuentro, pero eso nunca pasó. Se fue de ahí, conteniendo apenas su emoción. Naruto me enfrentó, observándome como con malicia. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, para ese tiempo no sabría descifrar sus sentimientos, después caí en cuenta que estaba enamorado. Éramos amigos, pero manteníamos un margen sobre situaciones sentimentales.

"_—¿Realmente saldrás con ella?_

_—Sí._

_—Sasuke, no lo hagas, por favor._

_—Hnm._

_—No Sasuke, hablo en serio y tus estúpidos monosílabos me están cabreando. Así que contéstame y dime que no saldrás con ella._

_—Yo decido lo que hago. Decidí salir con esa._

_—Sakura, imbécil._

_—Oye idiota, ¿a ti qué si salgo con ella o no?"_

Para entonces Naruto ya me había tomado por el cuello de la camisa. Yo le encaraba con una mirada desafiante, mil veces más fría y controladora que la de él. Le sonreí con orgulloso cinismo cuando me soltó, dándome la espalda.

"_—No te entiendo Sasuke… sólo no la lastimes o te patearé el trasero."_

Desde aquel incidente, me di cuenta que Naruto amaba a Sakura. Naruto, mi pobre amigo, era tan desdichado que tenía que soportar su vida sin el cariño de la persona que amaba, porque esa persona no le correspondía, ella me amaba a mí, y yo no la amaba. Dramáticamente irónico.

A sabiendas de ello, me dirigí al sitio donde había quedado con Sakura. Era consciente de lo que provocaba en ella, así que la utilicé. Para satisfacer mis deseos de venganza, si Ino era capaz de burlarse en mi cara con fotos junto a su 'noviecito', quería mostrarle la misma irritación que yo sentí con ello.

Posteriormente, la salida con Sakura resultó ser un hecho del que me arrepentí rotundamente. Fue aburrido, simplón y corriente. Al principio ella se la pasó hablando, intentado incluirme en sus conversaciones, pero se rindió cuando mi poco interés la venció. Nada fue interesante, Sakura no me dio nada para poder mostrarle a Ino que pudiera herirla. Por pura cortesía me despedí cuando estuve suficientemente estresado de ella, pero antes de poder dar un paso, me detuvo.

"_—¡Sasuke-kun, espera! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

La vi bajar su rostro y jugar con la punta de sus zapatos, moviendo un objeto inexistente en el suelo.

"_—Sé que no fue la mejor cita para ti, pero aunque no te lo creas, yo me divertí mucho contigo. Si me das la oportunidad, puedo hacer que también tú disfrutes estar conmigo"_

La miré sin pestañear, sin decir nada, expresando solamente incomprensión en mis ojos. Ella me contempló sonrojada graciosamente, pero con completa determinación. Entonces, gritó con fuerza palabras que salieron de su corazón.

"_—¡Me gustas Sasuke!". _

Reinó el silencio. El calor en su rostro se expandía, sin perder de vista mis reacciones, pero no hubo ningún movimiento por parte mía.

"_—Me gustas mucho. Te he amado desde los seis años. El que hayas aceptado salir conmigo me hizo muy feliz, sé que puedo hacer que confíes en mí y me quieras también como yo te…_

_—¿Eso es todo? Si no te importa, me voy"._

Capturó mi hombro, me hizo girar para toparla de frente. Realmente no quería verla en esa situación, recordarlo ahora me hace tener un cosquilleo infernal en mi garganta, una molesta sensación como de pecado. Sus ojos jade estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las gruesas lágrimas que abordaban para estallar.

"_—Por favor… sé que puedo hacerte feliz."_

Esa oración revolotea en mi mente, sacudiendo tantos años del polvo. ¿Feliz? Qué ingenua si creía que alguien como yo podría ser feliz por alguien como ella. Tan pequeña, frágil… tan deplorable. Lejos de conmoverme, me dio lastima y repugnancia.

Por un impulso demoníaco, no pude contener la burla, así que me permití carcajear, llenando sus oídos de crueles risas de amargura.

"_—Eres tan estúpida, niña. Ni si quiera recuerdo tu nombre y, ¿piensas que me harás feliz? Tú ni si quiera sabes lo que te hace feliz a ti misma. Hazme un favor, deja de ser tan idiota frente a mí, que el cuento de la felicidad no me impresiona. Ve y llénale la cabeza de ridiculeces como esas a Naruto, él es tan torpe como tú, de otra forma no estaría enamorado de un ser tan miserable como lo eres tú. Déjame en paz, no me acoses más, no eres el tipo de persona que encaja conmigo."_

Fue la oración más larga y explicita que pude formular para alguien. Con las palabras equivocadas y la persona incorrecta. Sakura fue mi indefensa víctima.

Apresuré mis pasos para salir de esa horrible situación lo antes posible. Me percaté del grado de brutalidad de mis palabras, lo supe porque apenas le di la espalda, Sakura se echó a llorar en un mar de llanto. Pensar en ello, me hace creer que de verdad me comporte como un ente inhumano, pero en realidad eso era.

Estaba tan dañado psicológicamente, que me hacía feliz dañar a las demás personas.

Al día siguiente todo fue peor.

Sakura había faltado a clase. No me percaté hasta que Naruto me preguntó sobre nuestra 'cita'. Me iba a remitir a contestarle, contándole solamente de los hechos irrelevantes, pero fue imposible cuando un grito de una compañera nos sobresaltó a los dos. Fue algo, realmente inesperado.

Aquella chica, de nombre Hinata, estaba pasmada, atónita ante la llamada que acababa de recibir. Su rostro cambió completamente, la tranquilidad se transformó en dolor. Como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar por el altavoz del móvil.

Con dificultad y con horror trató de explicar a sus amigas lo que sucedió. Fue un hecho casi imposible, porque solo balbuceaba mientras dejaba escapar un llanto que no podía controlar.

Al parecer, había sucedido algo grave.

Tan solo por una llamada. Una llamada que la puso en ese estado, preocupando a todos.

La llamada era de la madre de Haruno Sakura, que se había comunicado con ella. A juzgar por la reacción imprevista de Hinata, fue sencillo adivinar que la madre se encontraba en un estado de shock, completamente desecha.

"_—Sakura… ella..._

_—¡¿Qué pasa Hinata?!_

_—Naruto, tranquilo. Dejemos que Hinata hable, ¿si?"_

Las miradas de todos se contradecían. Estaban asustados.

"_—¡Sakura se cortó las venas!"_

Susurró tan fuerte que todos pudimos escucharla. Por breves instantes, todos nos quedamos sin ninguna expresión, como vagando en un infinito punto. Yo me incluía.

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

N/A:

Les dije que sería dramático xD Y hay mucho más drama.

Tengo toda la historia de principio a fin en mi cabeza, pero por 'x' o 'y' factor, a veces no puedo escribir.

Aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones para actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Sí, tengo vacaciones porque aprobé mi examen de titulación :3 ¡Yei!

Hay una cosa donde me gustaría pedir su sabía opinión. Hubo unas oraciones de la historia donde tengo dudas sobre la ortografía, precisamente en estos:_ Si tan solo me hubiera negado, si tan solo hubiera podido tranquilizar mi furia (...)._

No estoy segura de que la palabra **"Solo"** utilizado en ese contexto lleve acento o no. Si alguien pudiera explicarme, lo agradecería infinitamente, para hacer la corrección de ser necesario.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Acepto comentarios de todo tipo.

Gracias infinitas a quienes me leen y me dejan un review.

Gracias a: SasuIno1D, Juvia, Hiyori Nishiyama,NightWishes27 y Gabriela.

Más tarde espero poder contestarles por mensaje privado ;)


	5. IV

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo creador, la historia es de mi total autoría.

**Advertencias:** Contenido OoC (Out of Character). AU (Alternate Universe). Lenguaje con groserías.

* * *

**.**

**Destino**

Capítulo IV

**.**

* * *

**.**

**S**akura se había cortado las venas… ¡vaya tontería!

La encontraron en un charco de sangre en su baño, inconsciente. Había perdido demasiada sangre, pero no la suficiente como para provocar su muerte. Estuvo hospitalizada por varios días, o qué sé yo.

No sabría discernir entre quiénes eran más idiotas, si Sakura por su intento fallido de muerte o aquellas personas que la nombraban en su boca por toda la semana. Era el tema de todos en el instituto, y sin duda, al hablar de ello no podría faltar verme inmiscuido como el culpable.

Durante casi dos semanas tuve que soportar las miradas de odio, el rechazo, el miedo, platicas a mis espaldas y una potente aura de hipocresía, insinuando que yo era la peor mierda del universo, porque: _"Pobre Sakura, su error fue enamorarse de un monstruo insensible como Sasuke. Si él hubiera aceptado sus buenos sentimientos, Sakura estaría con nosotros ahora, llenándonos con su hermosa alegría. Toda la culpa es del imbécil de Uchiha. Ese inhumano es de cuidado"._

Estupideces. No era secreto que el círculo social de Sakura se reducía solamente a cuatro o cinco personas a lo mucho, el resto que cotilleaban ni si quiera la conocían a gran escala. No importaba, porque para ellos Sakura era la puta víctima y yo el puto malviviente.

Los primeros días de todo ello, fueron tranquilos para mí. De hecho, me gustaba percibir tanto silencio a mí alrededor, sin nadie que me molestase o que se animase a hablarme, sin esas escandalosas niñas atosigándome a cada rato. Naruto también dejó de hablarme. No me incomodó, me gustaba estar solo. Después, ser el centro de atención (para bien o para mal) comenzó a irritarme.

En toda la escuela se escabulló el rumor de la cita desastrosa que tuve con la pelirosa antes de intentar quitarse la vida.

Todos me fastidiaban. Naruto que se decía ser mi amigo se dejó llevar por las críticas y me abandonó.

_"—Sakura descansa en casa. Deberías visitarla"._

Esa vez, ni si quiera fue capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Estaba tan apagado que daba risa.

_"—¿Por qué iría a verla? _

_—Porque ella no es capaz si quiera de comer gracias a ti, imbécil. _

_—Yo no fui quien le cortó las venas"._

Todo fue tan rápido. Me golpeó con un puño perfecto en la mejilla, que rápidamente me provocó un agudo dolor que viajó hasta mi dentadura. Por instinto, sostuve mi puño y lo enterré en su estómago, haciendo que escupiera saliva.

Salí con aires de cinismo, mientras Naruto se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor. Me fui a casa, solo, internamente devastado.

Odio admitirlo, pero hasta cierto punto, en esa etapa de mi vida estaba experimentando una sensación súbitamente letal, algo nuevo que me hacía desear jamás querer despertar de mis sueños. Es a lo que muchos suelen llamar como desesperación. Me preguntaba continuamente si Sakura pasó por lo mismo el día que la desprecié, y si fue la desesperación lo que la orilló a cometer tal acto, porque de ser así, entonces la comprendía, entonces yo también querría terminar con mi vida.

Estaba desesperado, la soledad de pronto me era asfixiante y demasiado cruel. Ni si quiera Elizabeth tenía el suficiente poder para calmarme. Las notas que componía eran de incomprensión y desasosiego, no podía tocar algo que fuera armónicamente hermoso, porque los murmullos chocaban en mis oídos y se adentraban en mi mente, atormentándome por largas horas.

Lo peor de todo es que ni Naruto ni Ino estaban ahí para apoyarme. Ino estaba tan ocupada dejándose manosear por el mentecato de su novio, que se había olvidado completamente de mí.

Mentirosa.

Yo le importaba un bledo. Al igual que a Itachi y Fugaku. Al igual que a mi madre.

Soy tan insignificante para la humanidad. ¿Qué sentido tiene mi existencia? La industria de Fugaku estaba destinada para Itachi, él haría un excelente trabajo que no necesitaría de mí. Naruto acompañaría a Sakura en su rehabilitación y ésta se enamorará de él. Ino gozará de la buena vida y brillará por sí sola, con o sin novio, conmigo de por medio o sin mí.

El puto destino parecía tener un final feliz para todos.

El mío estaba claro, podía darme cuenta.

Pero antes de hacer algo, sentí la necesidad de hablar una vez más con aquella chica de cabellera dorada, decirle unas cuantas cosas y despedirme. Siendo consiente que no iba a cambiar nada.

Esa noche, fui a dormir con todo ese tumulto de negros pensamientos rondando mi cabeza, con complicaciones conseguí dormir un poco. A la mañana siguiente aproveché que era sábado para conectarme desde temprano. Me desperté de muy mal humor.

Con mi ceño fruncido, recibí el primer mensaje de la persona que había estado esperando. Inesperadamente, mi corazón dio un salto.

**.**

**Ino:** Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Desapareciste casi por una semana entera. _8:34 am. _

**Ino**: ¿estás bien? _8:35 am._

**Sasuke: **Sí. _10:23 am._

**Ino:** No. Para nada estas bien. ¿Qué ocurre? 10_:24 am._

**Sasuke se desconectó. **

**Sasuke ha iniciado sesión.**

**Sasuke:** Estoy bien. _1:19 pm._

**Ino:** No, algo pasa. Dime, te puedo escuchar. _1:20 pm._

**Ino:** Si algo tienes, no importa qué, yo te ayudaré. _1.21 pm. _

**Ino:** Sasuke, por favor. Confía en mí. _1:22 pm._

**Sasuke: **¿Eres una especie de bruja o algo por el estilo? _2:59 pm._

**Ino:** Sí, puedo ser una bruja muy mala si no me dices que ocurre. _3:01 pm. _

**Ino:** ¿Por qué lo dices? _3:01 pm._

**Sasuke se desconectó.**

**Sasuke ha iniciado sesión.**

**Sasuke:** Solo he respondido de manera cortante, sin decir más nada de mi estado y tú aseguras que algo malo sucede conmigo. _5:23 pm._

**Sasuke:** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? _5:24 pm._

**Sasuke: **Sí, estoy pésimo. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes tú? _5:27 pm._

**Ino:** Aprendí a interpretarte. Conozco tus intenciones al escribir, poco a poco descubrí tus emociones. Solo hay dos ocasiones en las que Sasuke es sumamente cortante. _5:29 pm._

**Ino:** 1) Cuando recién inicias una conversación con alguna persona desconocida. Eres indiferente y misterioso. 2) Cuando algo te preocupa, te lastima o te enfurece_. 5:32 pm._

**Ino:** Te he visto en esas dos facetas, últimamente por problemas con tu padre o tu hermano. _5:33 pm._

**Ino:** Además, has tardado más de lo "normal" en responderme. Casi dos horas entre cada mensaje. _5:34 pm._

**Sasuke:** ¿Conoces mis emociones por lo que escribo? _6:00 pm._

**Sasuke:** Estoy sorprendido. _6:01 pm._

**Ino:** Te conozco tanto como para saber que eso último fue sarcasmo. Y de muy mal gusto, por cierto. _6:02 pm._

**Sasuke:** Son las seis de la tarde. Yo he ido al baño, he jugado videojuegos, he leído historietas. ¿Qué has hecho tú durante todo este tiempo? _6:15 pm._

**Ino:** Esperar frente a una maldita computadora a que me cuentes lo que sucede. _6:18 pm._

**Sasuke:** ¿Por qué? _6:20 pm._

**Ino:** Joder, porque me importas, ¿eso no está claro? _6:20 pm._

**Ino:** Si continuas con esa actitud dejaré que te hundas con tus problemas. _6:22 pm. _

**Sasuke:** ¡Bien! No pedí tu ayuda _6:23 pm._

**Ino: **¡Eres tan irritante! _6:25 pm._

**Sasuke:** Si te irrito, ¿por qué no te largas de una vez, en lugar de perder tu precioso tiempo conmigo? _6:26 pm._

**Ino:** ¡Dios Sasuke! ME SACAS DE MIS CASILLAS. _6:27 pm._

**Ino:** Tengo las malditas nalgas entumidas esperando una puta palabra tuya, y nada. _6:28 pm._

**Ino:** Ingrato. _6:29 pm_.

**Sasuke:** LARGO DE MI VIDA, MALDITA _6:30 pm._

**Ino:** ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?, ¿¡QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO!? _6:31 pm._

**Sasuke:** ¡TÚ! _6:32 pm._

**Sasuke:** Tú, maldita sea. _6:32 pm._

**Sasuke:** Tú eres mi puto problema _6:33 pm._

**Sasuke:** Tú eres lo que está mal conmigo, desde que te conocí. _6:33 pm._

**Ino:** … _6:36 pm._

**Ino:** Sasuke… eso es muy serio. ¿Qué hice? _6:38 pm._

**Sasuke:** Ingenua _6:39 pm._

**Sasuke:** Te metiste en mi mente. Ahora no dejo de pensar en ti todos los malditos días, en tu espantosa cara, en tu horrible sonrisa y en tu asqueroso cabello. Lo odio. Te odio, porque todo eso me resulta inexplicablemente atractivo. _6:40 pm._

**Sasuke:** Sentí cosas repugnantes por tu culpa… _6:41 pm._

**Sasuke:** Muchas cosas que no tienen lógica, mi cabeza ya no piensa en otra cosa que no seas tú, toda razón se fue. _6:42 pm._

**Sasuke:** Me gustas, y lo odio. Sentirme así, me provoca nauseas_. 6:43 pm._

**.**

Para cuando me di cuenta que mi furia había estallado de manera equivocada, sacando sentimientos dentro de que mí que ni yo mismo conocía con exactitud, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarme. Todo el enojo acumulado se había escabullido, en su lugar, un sonrojo distraído apareció en mis mejillas combinado por un calor anormal que me inundó por la vergüenza. Mi plan se convirtió en algo que deseaba no hubiera ocurrido.

Ino se tomó eternos minutos para responderme. Fueron demasiado largos para mí, que me encontraba a la defensiva ante cualquier burla.

**.**

**Ino:** ¿Es en serio? _6:48 pm._

**Sasuke:** Me temo que y contra mi voluntad, sí. _6:50 pm._

**Ino:** Sasuke… me gustas también. _6:51 pm._

**.**

Con sorpresa asimilé sus palabras, le gustaba. Evidentemente no lo esperaba, creí que yo era el tipo de persona que solo gustaba de manera superficial, con Ino era diferente, porque ella conocía a fondo mis más horribles defectos, pese a ello, estaba a mi lado, sin huir de mi horripilante forma de ser.

Me envió una nota de voz que expresaban gratos léxicos. La voz de Ino siempre se me antojaba suave y delicada.

_"Me gustas mucho, al principio me atraía tu personalidad tan despreocupada y canalla. Pero poco a poco, cuando te conocí a profundidad, me di cuenta que eres una persona demasiado sensible, que aparenta no sufrir con lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero la verdad es que lo que otras personas puedan pensar de ti si te afecta, y mucho. Sé que tu vida no ha sido lo mejor, y me gustas mucho, porque a pesar de todo tú sigues luchando. Eres tan fuerte Sasuke, me gusta tu valentía". _

Me logró reconfortar de manera sublime. Sentí cierta calidez en mi ser que me hizo sentir bien. Me gustaba Ino, físicamente era preciosa, como persona lo era aún más.

Sin embargo, aun ahondaban ciertas incertidumbres que no me permitían concebirme completamente ecuánime, ni mucho menos, un pleno goce de armonía.

**.**

**Sasuke:** ¿Quién es el chico de la foto? _7:48 pm._

**Ino:** ¿Sai? Es solamente un amigo del instituto _7:49 pm._

**Sasuke:** ¿Un amigo?, ¿así abrazas a todos tus amigos? _7:50 pm._

Ino: Jajajaja, ¿celoso, Sasukito? 7:51 pm.

**Sasuke:** … _7:52 pm._

**Ino: **¿Eso es un sí? _7:53 pm._

**Ino:** No mal intérpretes, es un buen amigo, la temática de la foto era mostrar una sincera amistad. _7:54 pm._

**Ino:** Shikamaru es mi mejor amigo, pero él se negó a salir en la foto. _7:55 pm._

**Sasuke:** ¿Tienes más amigos hombres? _7:58 pm._

**Ino:** Claro. No me llevo muy bien con las chicas. _7:59 pm._

**Ino:** Sai y Shikamaru son mis grandes amigos. Pero a Shikamaru lo conozco desde niña, es algo así como un hermano. _8:01 pm._

**Sasuke:** No me agrada que tengas tantos amigos hombres _8:03 pm._

**Ino:** Tú tienes miles de acosadoras. _8:04 pm._

**Sasuke:** ¿Eso no te encela? _8:05 pm._

**Ino: **¡Claro que sí! Pero no seré una loca obsesionada. _8:06 pm._

**Sasuke:** Ajam. _8:07 pm. _

**Sasuke:** Ino, si vamos a ser novios, hay que dejar cosas en claro. _8:09 pm._

**Ino:** ¿Seremos novios? No es que no me emocione la idea, de hecho, me hace mucha ilusión, pero, ¿estás de acuerdo que lo seamos aunque no vivamos en la misma ciudad? _8:10 pm._

**Sasuke:** A mí no me importa eso. _8:11 pm._

**Ino:** ¿No quisieras verme en persona? Yo muero por verte. _8:12 pm._

**Sasuke:** Con el tiempo iré a visitarte. _8:14 pm._

**Ino:** ¿Es una promesa? _8:15 pm._

**Sasuke:** Tómalo como gustes. _8:16 pm._

**Ino:** Ok, lo tomaré así. _8:17 pm._

**Ino:** ¿Qué hay que dejar en claro? _8:18 pm._

**Sasuke:** Quiero que esto sea serio, no quiero que salgamos con otras personas de nuestra ciudad si somos novios. _8:19 pm._

**Ino:** Estoy de acuerdo. Yo te quiero como un novio de verdad. _8:21 pm._

**Sasuke:** Así me parece bien. _8:22 pm._

**.**

Me encontré en un estado de paz y tranquilidad después de ello, cualquier pensamiento pesimista que llegué a tener anteriormente había desaparecido. La vida se posaba frente a mí con una perspectiva altamente diferente. Comprendí entonces, que Ino era la causante de eso y mucho más.

Por primera vez, me permití sonreír con sinceridad, algo que dudaba que fuera hacer en mi vida. Yo que por tantos años había sufrido, podía sonreír con una nueva mirada de esperanza… quizá, gracias a Ino podría dejar de ser el monstruo insensible para remediar mi parte humana y transformar mi esencia moral.

¿Era eso felicidad? Para alguien que ha pasado tanto tiempo escondido en las sombras del lamento, es difícil distinguir un sentimiento como ese. Posiblemente lo sea, pero aceptarlo me provocó cierto pánico. Miedo a que la felicidad se escapara nuevamente, no quería que Ino se alejara de mí.

Ella me había dicho que me quería, no fui capaz de contestarle recíprocamente. Sin estar familiarizado con ese tipo de emociones, costaba trabajo etiquetar algo tan fuerte con simples palabras. Ino lo comprendió y lo aceptó, eso me hizo sentir más aprecio hacia ella.

Eventualmente, fui contándole acerca lo que había sucedido. Mi cita desastrosa con Sakura, lo que ella había hecho posterior al acto. Le conté todo, sin pena de ocultar que había sido visto como un malhechor _hijo de puta_ dentro de la escuela, que Naruto había creído en las críticas destructivas de ellos y en lo fatídico que se había tornado mi mal humor.

Ino tenía una respuesta para todo, en esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

_"No eres el culpable, pero sí eres un maldito. Tu problema es creer que eres más que los demás… te crees el más desafortunado que no piensas que hay personas con más desdicha. Cuando aparece alguien como Sakura que tiene buenas intenciones para ayudarte, tú escupes tu veneno como defensa. Yo misma he sufrido, pero no conoces mis problemas porque realmente no te interesan problemas que no sean tuyos. El punto es que, no se trata de quién ha sufrido más, sino de que si alguien quiere darte una mano, lo más natural es aceptar y apoyarte. Deberías ir con Sakura y disculparte. Ella tampoco actuó bien, ha de tener la autoestima muy baja como para decidir quitarse la vida por algo tan insignificante, y por eso este esperando verte para reconfortarse._

_¿Sabes? Odio a las chicas que son así. Las que creen que dependen de un hombre."._

Lo que dijo no lo tomé muy bien al principio. Yo no quería ser un mártir para siempre, mi intención no era ser más infeliz que todos… por amor a Dios, yo también quería probar la felicidad. Ino no me dejó refutar contra ella, extrañamente medité sus oraciones, puede que no esté equivocada del todo. Puede que tenga razón y deba visitar a Sakura, pero estaba loca si esperaba que yo me disculpara por algo de lo que no tenía ni la más mínima culpa.

Ella se hizo eso porque quiso.

Luego, me atreví a preguntar por los mismos problemas que Ino había mencionado. Me parecía tan ilógico que una persona que irradiara tanta energía positiva estuviera inmersa en sufrimiento.

Lo que ella me contó me hizo asegurarme de todo lo que me había dicho, que tenía tanta razón, porque su historia era igual de desdichada que la mía.

La madre de Ino falleció en un trágico accidente cuando ella tenía ocho años. Su padre cayó en depresión, pero abrió una floristería para recordarla, ya que amaba las flores. Cuando Ino tenía once años, su padre volvió a casarse con una mujer joven y emprendedora. Era todo un dulce con el hombre, lo traía vuelto loco con su encantadora figura, pero con ella era toda una bruja. La maltrataba cuando él no pudiera ver.

Lo siguiente se pone peor, en una ocasión cuando Inoichi (su padre) las dejó a solas, desnudó a Ino e inspeccionó su cuerpo, tocando sus inmaduros senos y sus apenas desarrolladas caderas, argumentando que al ser una niña todavía, tenía un buen cuerpo, y muchos hombres pagarían una fortuna por tenerla, más si se enteraban que era virgen. Esa tarde, la mujer llevó a rastras a Ino a un bar-club, donde un hombre proclamó que sería una perfecta acompañante, lo único que tendría que hacer era acostarse con él. Ino estaba tan asustada que no paraba de llorar.

Pero todo sucedió como un milagro, Inoichi había aparecido para golpear a ese hombre y salvar a su amada hija. Antes, con hazaña Ino había podido mandarle un mensaje a su amigo Shikamaru con la ubicación del lugar. Su padre se divorció y desde entonces no mira a otra mujer que no sea su hija, siempre velará por su bienestar.

También, Ino me habló sobre las secuelas que eso le había traído. Tuvo que ir a terapia por unos seis meses, porque era una niña con ligeros traumas que impedían que se comunicara con otras mujeres. Esa es la razón por la cual no puede tener amigas. Si bien, ahora ya interactúa, no puede generar una confianza estable con otra chica.

Después de escucharla, nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que haber pasado por algo tan horrible. Traté de ser empático y ponerme en su lugar, pero no fue tan efectivo.

Desde que la conocí siempre había hablado de mí y de mis asuntos.

Ino me daba mucho para hacerla sentir como una heroína para mí. Comencé a creer en ella, si ella puede ser feliz a través de su infelicidad, yo puedo serlo también.

**.**

Para el día lunes, me encontraba con tan buen humor que esperé a Naruto en una esquina, para ir juntos al colegio. Éste se pasmó al verme, me contempló con incertidumbre, después de unos largos segundos, se dignó a caminar junto a mí.

Pasamos por varias cuadras, pero ninguno dijo nada. Yo lo examinaba por el rabillo del ojo, percatándome de su malestar. No fue hasta que pasamos por la colina cuando me decidí tomar la iniciativa.

_"—Iré a ver a Sakura por la tarde."_

Abrió sus ojos con incredibilidad, por un momento pude sesionarme de cómo paró en seco en el pavimento, pero rápidamente volvió sus pasos.

_"—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? _

_—Me di cuenta de mi error. _

_—Tú no eres de esos, Sasuke. Aunque te estuvieras equivocando frente a tu nariz, jamás lo aceptarías. _

_—Estas siendo demasiado severo._

_—Tú eres así"._

Era obvio que Naruto seguía enfado por lastimar a su enamorada. No dije nada, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a ser un patán con él, pero me daban ganas de partirle la cabeza.

_"—Hm. Trato de ser amable y tú lo echas a perder. Crees que también soy un monstruo como los demás, ¿o me equivoco? Vaya amigo que eres, me abandonas cuando más te necesito. _

_—… Lo siento."_

Se detuvo completamente y me miró a los ojos, preocupado y un quiebre en su voz. Yo estallé.

_"—Preferiste estar con Sakura. ¡Cuando yo más te necesitaba, idiota!... me dejaste, me abandonaste… imbécil."_

En ese momento lo abofeteé con fuerza, irritado por todo.

_"—Maldito patán. ¿Crees que no sé lo mierda que fui al dejarte?"_

Recibí con más fuerza el mismo golpe. Lo tomé por el cuello y le tiré una patada en su abdomen. Él me jaló de la camisa, rasgando los primeros botones, logró pegarme con fuerza directo en la ceja, abriéndome una pequeña herida que sangró al instante.

_"—¿Y qué ganaste?, ¿acaso Sakura te ama?"_

Vi como el rostro de Naruto se deformó, era obvio que eso no pasaba y le dolía más que los golpes que le estaba dando. La situación se encendió, él se defendió propinándome moretones. Le pegué justo en la mandíbula, largando un hilillo tenue de sangre.

_"—¡Yo no amo a Sakura, idiota!"_

Conjuró con aparente veracidad, pero no la suficiente como para engañarme, solo quería intentar engañarse a sí mismo. Con todas sus fuerzas logró tirarme al suelo y propagarme una cifra incontable de golpes, algunos no pude esquivar, dándome de lleno en la cara y en el pecho.

Lo aventé con mis pies contra su fuerza, pegándole en el intento.

Estuvimos luchando por unos minutos más hasta que ambos hubiéramos liberado una carga suficiente de estremecimientos mezclados con adrenalina. No hubo ningún ganador, más que el cansancio que promulgó la derrota de los dos. Al final estábamos tumbados sobre la tierra, con la respiración entre cortada, y unas horribles heridas adornando nuestra cara, sin contar con nuestra ropa que estaba hecha como para pordioseros.

En un intento de recuperar nuestro ritmo cardiaco, estallamos en carcajadas, comenzamos a reírnos de nuestros actos infantiles, de la forma tosca que teníamos para solucionar nuestros problemas. Volvíamos a ser amigos, los golpes era nuestra rara forma de festejar.

Ya era bastante tarde para la escuela, así que decidimos ir a mi casa, como en los viejos tiempos. Solo Naruto y yo, jugando videojuegos, siendo nosotros mismos.

_"—Sasuke, ¿por qué pensaste en ir a ver a Sakura?_

_—Hn. Mi novia me animó a hacerlo._

_—¿Novia?"_

Naruto se mostró tan confuso, que inmediatamente dejó caer la palanca cuando comencé a contarle todo sobre Ino.

Era el primero de los dos que tenía novia, era indudable que lo tomaría con envidia.

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

N/A:

¿Qué tal? Pues ya comenzó una relación sentimental entre Ino y Sasuke, veremos cómo se dan las cosas entre ellos. Recuerden que Sasuke emo está narrando su vida, ahí tiene 16 años. Así serán un par de capítulos más (no sé cuantos) hasta que llegué a la actualidad donde tiene 22. Cuando llegue a esa parte, todo tomará otro giro, con Itachi de por medio ;)

Espero que de todo corazón les esté gustando tanto como a mí.

Ahora bien, no sé cuánto tarde en actualizar, comencé mi vida laboral hace un mes, nunca creí que trabajar fuera tan complicado. Las verdaderas dudas existenciales comienzan cuando se es adulto y tiene que trabajar QwQ

En fin, muchas gracias a quienes me leyeron en el capitulo anterior. Gracias a quienes comentaron y a quienes solucionaron mi duda ortográfica, en unos minutos más la estaré corrigiendo.

A todas las personas que leen en silencio, sería muy lindo para mí saber su opinión en un review :D

Gracias infinitas a Juvia, GabriellaEng, Hiyori Arakawa, mimi, SasuIno1D y blackhawk95. Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
